Who's My Boy?
by Arzhetty
Summary: DISCONTINUE ::: Mereka pikir mereka anak manusia yang selalu dipermainkan takdir. Mereka pikir mereka hanyalah korban dari permainan cinta yang membuta. Dilema antara kasih sayang, perasaan, dan...cinta.


**A/n : Ngg, aku datang lagi. Hehehe, apa kabar semua? Baik ya? Hm, bawa fict requestan. Yang waktu itu ajah belom, udah namabah lagi. Author memang geblek*ngaku* ah, kalo yang ini apa ya? SasuSaku aja dech, yaudahlah, daripada aku banyak omong nanti curhat. Mending langsung aja nyo~ **

**Happy Reading!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Rated : M

Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun. Wajahnya yang kelewat biasa. Dan juga di hiasi oleh rambut pink yang cerah termaksud juga mata Emerald yang berkilau indah. Membuat parasnya yang terlihat lugu dan periang menjadi semakin sedap di pandang.

Sifat yang lemah berhati penolong.

Wajar jika para sanak keluarga, teman-teman dan orang di sekitarnya menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Sungguh gadis beruntung.

Sakura adalah anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga. Ia berasal dari klan Haruno. Keluarganya mempunyai perusahaan Haruno Corp. Cukup terkenal di Negara itu sih.

Sakura tinggal bersama Ibunya. Haruno Saki. Tapi, sang Ibu pun jarang ada di samping Sakura. Tak pernah sedetikpun sang Ibu meluangkan waktunya untuk putri semata wayangnya ini. Ia memang terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan.

Sakura mempunyai kebiasaan. Baginya itu bakat. Karna ika nantinya bercita-cita jadi Desainer. Mengoleksi pakaian wanita, gaun malam, pernak pernik wanita lainnya, sepatu berhak tinggi, dan termasuk merias wajah. Termasuk'kah?

Ia sedang mengeluarkan bakatnya yang menurutnya keberuntungan. Yaitu merias diri sendiri di depan cermin. Itu keberuntungan menurutnya. Yah tentu dia beranggapan seperti itu, karna yang paling di inginkan para wanita adalah tampil cantik dengan hiasan sendiri. Setidaknya begitu menurutnya,

"Aku akan pergi ke mall hari ini dengan Itachi-senpai! Harus tampil cantik!" gumamnya. Ternyata, wanita berambut extra pink ini mempunyai pujaan hati tersendiri di lubuk hati terdalamnya.

Sangat beruntung pria yang ia jadikan 'pujaan hati' di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Siapakah pria itu? Kita lihat nanti.

'TOK TOK TOK!'

Ketukan pintu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Sakura bukan malah terganggu atau apa. Tapi malah berguma senang.

"Sakura-sama, Itachi-sama datang!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar. Sakura menebarkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku akan turun!" jawab Sakura dengan riangnya. Segera ia ambil tas selempang yang ada di atas futon-nya dan ia segera juga ia berlari keluar kamar dengan cekikikan. Benar-benar gadis yang periang…

"Aku datang!" serunya.

Ia berlari-lari kecil sambil menuju lantai dasar. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Saat ia telah melihat Itachi yang juga melihatnya sekarang, Itachi sweatdrop saat melihat apa yang terjadi.

'BLUSH'

Berblushingh ria. Itachi langsung berbluishing tatkala melihat sesuatu yang indah menggantung di area tubuh Sakura. Naik turun.

'Huh, aku di suguhi pemandangan indah hari ini,' batin Itachi. Itachi sudah mulai bisa menstabilkan diri. Ia mulai menatap Sakura dengan berani.

Saat Sakura sampai, ia mulai dengan menatap Itachi-senpainya ini dengan bingung.

"Itachi-senpai? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh lengan Itachi dengan ragu. Sekarang wajah Sakura tampak murung.

"Aku jelek ya?" gumam Sakura sambil menunduk. Matanya memenas.

Suatu yang sangat menusuk bagi si pink, yaitu di batin jelek oleh pria yang di sukainya. Menusuk sekali, batin Sakura.

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Sakura, sontak kaget.

"Hn? Tidak. Kau tidak jelek. Kau cantik. Sangat malah," kata Itachi sambil menyentuh dagu Sakura. Menaikannya perlahan. Memaksakan sang Emerald milik gadis-nya menatap sang Onyx kebanggaannya.

Sakura memerah.

"Benar? Bagus! Ayo kita pergi!" Sakura langsung menarik tangan Itachi menuju pintu keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Mendengar kata Itachi tadi, itu membuat penawar tersendiri bagi Sakura.

"Ayame! Aku pergi! Bilang pada Kaa-san ya!" pekik Sakura dari luar rumah. Ia masih tetap menarik tangan senpai tersayangnya. Sang senpai hanya tersenyum-senyum tak jelas melihat kelakuan senior di sekolahnya yang paling ia sayangi.

Saat di perjalanan…

Sakura tak henti-hentinya bicara. Segala expresi dan inotasi ia keluarkan. Anggota tubuhnya terus bergerak. Matanya bergerak lincah.

Bicara. Bicara. Dan terus bicara.

Itachi yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sang gadis, ia hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman, tersenyum, bergumam, atau bahkan tak menanggapi. Tapi Sakura tak ambil pusing atas tingkah Itachi yang selalu cuek. Masa bodo. Yang penting ia cerita. Itulah pemikiran Sakura.

Sampai akhirnya sampailah dua insan itu di suatu tempat perbelanjaan yang megah dan mewah itu. Yang telah biasa di sebut mall.

Sakura perlahan turun dari mobil. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki tanah dengan gaya anggunya. Yah, Sakura memang pintar dalam segala jenis gaya body. Secara, ia adalah bintang covergirl di sekolahnya. Bisa juga ia di sebut model. Yuhu,

Itachi pun juga mengekori Sakura turun dari mobil. Dengan gaya skutermatik yang menawan, Itachi turun dari mobil-nya dengan gaya very cold.

Sakura sang wanita anggun. Dan Itachi sang 'boy cool'. Fantastik,

Sakura masih mematung dengan meratapi mall tersebut. Senyumannya tak jelas. Yang jelas, ia sedang senang.

Itachi hendak jalan ke pintu masuk, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sakura yang senyum-senyum tak jelas.'Pacarku kumat' batin Itachi.

Itachi mendekati Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, Itachi mulai menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi tanpa ekspresi. Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng cepat.

"Ayo masuk!" Sakura langsung menyambar tangan Itachi dan masuk dengan gaya menggeret Itachi.

'Sudah biasa' pikir Itachi.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Sakura, sebenarnya kau pilih yang mana?" keluh Itachi. Kakinya serasa ingin copot. Pegal yang teramat sangat.

Bagaimana tidak? Hampir seharian ia berjalan mengelilingi mall ini tanpa henti. Memang sudah biasa sih, tapi kali ini entah kenapa Itachi sedang sedikit 'badmood'

"Tunggu! Aku akan menemukannya sebentar lagi! Hahaha, itu dia! Ada di sana! Ayo senpai!" Sakura segera berlari menuju ujung Dictrick. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sebuah gaun malam setinggi lutut berwarna pink dengan renda di pinggangnya. Gaunnya berkelap-kelip?

"Aku mau ini," rengek Sakura. Ia mulai mengeluarkan dompet dari tas selempangnya. Tapi tangan kekar Itachi menahannya,

"Biar aku yang belikan," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum cool. Ah, mau pingsan dibuatnya.

Sakura berbinar.

"Tapi, kita istirahat ya?" kata Itachi seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'Awas kalau bohong' Sakura pun mengangguk riang.

Di restoran tempat Itachi dan Sakura makan,

"Yey! Aku pesan spaghetti! Dan, minumannya air putih!" pekik Sakura dengan riang. Itachi mengangguk paham lalu memanggil sang maid.

"Tolong, aku pesan spaghetti dua, capucino, dan…air putih. Cepat ya," jelas Itachi. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatapi Sakura. Sakura memang slalu terbiasa jika dilihati oleh sang pacar. Menurut Sakura, hanya itulah yang bisa ditunjukan saat membuktikan rasa sayang padanya. Bisa di sebut perhatian.

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang bergairah. Menurut Itachi.

"Senpai? Kau sedang diam?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Itachi antuisias.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengambil duduk disebelah Sakura. Yang tadinya ia duduk di bangku di depan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum,

"Aku bosan bila begini terus! Ayolah senpai! Bicara!" rajuk Sakura. Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau aku apa?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Berniat menggodai Sakura dengan cara bernafas di depan wajah Sakura. Bagi Itachi, cara itulah yang bisa membuat Sakura berblushing. Itachi mulai menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Sakura dan menggelitiknya perlahan

"Ah…senpai!" pekik Sakura yang langsung menjauhkan wajahnya ke wajah senpainya itu. Wajah Sakura telah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Huh, kau memang aneh" gumam Itachi dengan nada sok cool. Ralat tepatnya cool.

"I-itachi-senpailah yang aneh!" pekik Sakura sengaja di kupingh Itachi. Itachi terkikik geli.

"Model kita yang satu ini sangat sensitive ya?" goda Itachi sambil mencolek Sakura. Itachi terus menggoda Sakura sambil mencolek-colek Sakura. Sakura yang wajahnya sudah kesal menahan marah, ia langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Itachi semakin gemas.

"Aku paling tak tahan saat melihatmu begi-"

"Itachi," kata seseorang dari belakang. Membuat perkataan Itachi terpotong, dan membuat juga Itachi melongo. Itachi melongo saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya tadi.

"Hn?" dehem Itachi.

"Kau di suruh pulang oleh si tua bangka," kata pria itu lagi. Sakura menatapi pria itu dengan bingung. 'Sangat identik dengan senpai,' pikirnya. Tapi bedanya gaya rambut dan keriputannya saja.

"Aku akan pulang malam," jawab Itachi santai. Ia mulai tak menggubris orang tadi. Itachi lalu bersiul-siul tak jelas. Serasa ia sengaja,

"Itachi, aku tak punya waktu!" tegas pria bermodel rambut emo itu. Ada sedikit kerutan di dahinya. Menandakan ia sedang dalam keadaan mengeras.

"Aku bilang nan-"

"Kau pergi bersama wanita ini, eh?" potong pria itu. "Kau pergi bersama wanita yang terkenal penjual diri demi ketenaran? Kau sungguh kasihan Itachi, seperti tak ada wanita lain saja," jelas pria berambut emo itu dengan nada mengejek. Matanya menatapi Sakura dengan sinis.

"Sasuke, jaga bicaramu." Kata Itachi pelan. Ia menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan 'Kau pengganggu'

"Huh? Itu benar! Aku sudah bilang-"

"Siapa dia Itachi-senpai?" kini giliran Sakura yang memotong. Sepertinya sudah cukup baginya untuk meloading.

Itachi melengos.

"Perusuh," jawab Itachi santai. Yang merasa di bilang perusuh hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Oh? Jadi aku yang perusuh di sini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ia melirik Sakura lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau di bayar berapa?" Sasuke menunduk menyamai wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Sakura yang sedang ada di bawahnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudnya Itachi?" Tanya Sakura pada Itachi. Sangking bingungnya, ia sampai melupakan kata 'senpai'

"Dia orang gila, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" kata Itachi sambil bangkit dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Itachi! Mau kemana kau?"

"Diam! Aku tidak suka kau ada di sini! Pergi, atau aku yang pergi?" bentak Itachi lagi. Kini ia mendekap tangan mungil Sakura. Sakura masih terlihat bingung atas apa yang terjadi, ia hanya pasrah saja. Lebih baik diam daripada harus menambah masalah. Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah, semua perhatian orang tertuju pada mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Kau diam? Berarti kami yangh pergi," kata Itachi yang langsung menyeret Sakura pergi dari restoran itu. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana memandang mereka bingung.

Sasuke mematung. Lalu ia tersenyum iblis.

"Itachi, Haruno Sakura is my mine…" gumamnya. Lalu ia juga berlalu.

Dibagian Itachi dan Sakura…

Itachi masih menyeret Sakura pergi. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Sakura yangh telah merasa risih di perlakukan seperti itu, langsung melepaskan gandengan Itachi.

"Itachi-senpai, siapa dia? Adikmu ya?" Tanya Sakura. Kini Itachi terdiam.

"Hn, tapi aku tak pernah merasa punya adik sialan seperti dia!" gumam Itachi tak sabar. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah. Sakura yang melihat kekasihnya yang aneh ini hanya terkikik geli.

"Dia kan adikmu Itachi-senpai. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tetap saudaramu. Iya kan?" kata Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa Sakura," tegas Itachi. Kini ia menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura yang merasa di tatapi Itachi dengan tatapan mengerikan ala Uchiha seperti itu, Sakura langsung terdiam. Entah bagaimana selara tertawanya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Oke, aku memang tak tahu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus lebih sayangi dia Itachi-senpai…" nasihat Sakura dengan suara yang lemah lembut. Itachi berdecih.

"Tak sudi!" maki Itachi. Nafasnya memburu, menandakan ia sedang benar-benar menahan sesuatu.

"Oh baiklah. Serterah kau saja," Sakura akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk diam tak bicara. Ia juga lebih memilih untuk bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Keluarga kaya menderita,' pikir Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi dari sini," sedari tadi hening, Itachi mulai memecah keheningan tersebut. Wajahnya dingin tanpa expresi. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang acuh.

"Baiklah, baik. Ayo senpai kita pulang sekarang. Aku juga sedang malas," gumam Sakura. Ia mulai beranjak.

Tapi tangan Itachi mengentikannya.

"Sakura jika ada seseorang yang menyukaimu selain aku bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi pada Sakura. Sakura melongo.

"Aku? Hm, menurutku aku harus menghargai perasaan orang itu padaku. Secara, aku juga adalah seorang yang punya rasa seperti itu juga." Jawab Sakura santai. Itachi berdecak kesal.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang bagus!" sangkal Itachi tak sabar. Ia menatap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Lalu? Jawaban apa yang kau mau senpai?" Tanya Sakura balik. Itachi membuang muka.

"Jika orang itu menyatakan cinta-nya padamu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi dengan penakanan di setiap katanya. Sakura terlihat meloading atas apa yang Itachi katakana. Sepertinya otak-nya terlalu polos sehingga tak tahu apa jawaban yang tepat.

Jika gadis lain yang ada di posisi Sakura sekarang, tak jauh dari 'Aku tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta orang lain selain dirimu Itachi-senpai, aku langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bila perlu, kusiksa dia!'

Mungkin begitu?

Salah,

"Aku akan mencoba menanyai mengapa ia bisa menyukaiku. Dan aku juga akan menolaknya secara halus. Mungkin menjanjikan 'Lebih baik kita jadi teman' itu lebih baik. Ya kan Itachi-senpai?" Sakura minta persetujuan Itachi dengan pernyataannya itu. Itachi menatap Sakura tanpa expresi.

"Serterah kau saja lah," gumam Itachi lalu pergi. Ia masih meninggalkan sakura yang masih mematung.

Sakura hanya bisa mematung atas apa yang terjadi. 'Apa yang salah?' pikirnya. Sungguh gadis berhati polos yang tak peka.

Setelah beberapa saat mematung, Sakura langsung sadar dan mengejar Itachi dengan kekuatan super.

"Itachi-senpai! Tunggu!" teriak Sakura di tengah keramaian. Tanpa memperdulikan lingkungan sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Canti-cantik tapi miring,'

Setelah sampai beberapa meter di belakang Itachi, Sakura masih terus berlari. Masih tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Itachi-senpai! Berhenti kuh…bih…langg," pekik Sakura tersedat-sedat. Nafasnya sudah tak terkendali. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terus berlari dari lorong ke lorong sampai ke tempat parkir. Mengejar Itachi yang berjalan dengan santainya. Tanpa menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa senpai?" kata Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan mengatur nafas. Itachi terdiam.

"Itachi-senpai? Apa ada yang salah atas perkataanku?" Tanya sakura dengan nada memelas. Itachi menatap Sakura acuh.

Teganya ia.

"Kau memang wanita yang tak peka! Mana ada gadis lain yang jika di tanyai seperti itu oleh kekasihnya menjawabnya seperti itu? Kau memang bodoh!" bentak Itachi dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Tunggu, kenapa harus Itachi yang marah? Bukannya Sakura yang tadi di maki habis-habisan oleh adiknya tadi? Kenapa ia yang marah? Seharusnya kan Sakura yang marah. Lagi pula Sakura tak salah mengeluarkan pendapat seperti itu. Karna itu memang yang sejujurnya kan?

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan tatapan sendu. Sepertinya ia menahan tangis.

"I-itachi-senpai…" ucap sakura yang masih menahan tangis. Mungkin tangisan itu itu sangat ingin keluar dari mata emerald-nya. Sehingga untuk menahannya Sakura harus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah, kau pulang sendiri saja. Aku sedang malas mengantarmu," gumam Itachi yuang kini mulai menurunkan volume nada suaranya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Sampai Itachi masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan tancap gas…

"Me-memang a-apa salahku?" gumam Sakura yang kini air matanya telah jatuh bercucuran.

Akhirnya Sakura beranjak dari tempat itu. Dan pergi dari sana secepatnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kencan yang biasa ia lakukan sehari-hari ini hancur lebur.

'Memang apa sih salahku?' batin Sakura. Ia masih berjalan gotai di tengah jalan. Pandangannya kosong. Matanya sembab. Sedari tadi ia menangis tanpa di sadari. Tujunannya sekarang adalah pulang secepatnya.

Sesampai di depan gerbang, Sakura menatap orang-orang bingung. Betapa bingungnya ia saat melihat banyak orang berbadan kekar yang sedang menyegel rumahnya secara paksa.

'Apalagi sekarang?' pikir Sakura. Langkahnya linglung menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Ia semakin bingung saat mendapati Ayame yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan teras dengan tampang bodoh. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu,

Sakura mendekati Ayame.

"Ayame? Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa rumah kita di pasang seperti itu? Dan sedang apa mereka?" Tanya Sakura sedikit serak. Ayame yang kaget atas kedatangan Sakura, ia langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Khu…khu…khu…Sakura-sama, rumahnya di sita," jawab Ayame sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rumah mereka yang masih sibuk di pasangi benda lengket berwarna kuning yang bertuliska 'SEGEL'

"Apa? Memang apa masalahnya?" pekik Sakura. Wajahnya berubah shock. Kepanikan melandanya yang sukses bertindak seperti ayam keracunan.

Sakura bingung kalang kabut.

"Kita harus bagaimana ini Sakura-sama?" isak Ayame yang juga berduka. Bagaimana pun, ia sangat menyayangkan apa yang terjadi pada sang majikannya ini. Sebagai pembantu yang baik, Ayame juga ikut sedih atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarga majikannya ini.

"A-Ayame di mana kaasan?" kini Sakura bicara dengan pandangan kosong.

"Saki-sama…Saki-sama…Saki-sama, dia masuk rumah sakit. Darah tingginya kumat," jelas Ayame ragu-ragu sambil menunduk. Sakura kini benar-benar membatu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?" tubuh Sakura melemas.

"Dasar baka, antarkan aku kerumah sakit sekarang!" Sakura langsung menarfik Ayame pergi meninggal kan rumah megahnya itu. Ralat, mantan Rumah megahnya itu.

Sesampai di rumah Sakit…

"Kaasan, tolong. Bertahanlah," kini Sakura sedang menemani Kaasan tersayangnya itu yang sedang ada di rumah sakit ini. Tak henti-hentinya ia menangis. Meratapi sang ibu yang berbaring lemah disini.

"Huhuhu, kaasan. Tolong, bertahanlah." Bisik Sakura di telinga kaasannya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dengan suara yang penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Kaasan. Jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku kaasan. Aku tak kuat," tangisan pecah. Ia menghgenggam tangan Kaasannya dengan penuh kehangatan. Tatapan Sakura mencerminkan bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Kaasan…khu, khu, khu…" Sakura terisak isak. Nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Sudahlah Sakura-sama. Jangan ditangisi terus Saki-sama. Dia akan sembuh dan menemani Sakura-sama lagi," Ayame berusaha menengangkan hati Sakura dengan cara menghiburnya dengan perkataan seperti itu.

Bukan berhenti, Sakura malah tambah terisak hebat. Badannya bergetar.

"Aku takut, hiks. Sangat takut jika nantinya Kaasan akan pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri, hiks hiks. Hanya kaasan yang ku punya, hiks…." Jelas Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Kaasannya.

Hening sesaat.

"Sa…ku…ra," suara serak yang rapuh memecah keheningan.

"Kaasan!" Sakura langsung menatap kaasannya yang sudah sadar. Matanya redup.

"Sa…kura, jangan menangis…." Suara sang Kaasan makin melemah. Paras yang di copy oleh sang anak, kini memancarkan cahaya redup dan pucat pasih.

"Kaasan! Bagaimana aku tak menangis! Anak mana yang tak sedih jika melihat orang tuanya berbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti ini!" suara Sakura makin menggila. Ia kesal atas pernyataan kaasannya ini.

"Sa…kura. Kau harus kuat. Hiduplah mandiri. Kaa…san sudah tak mam…pu lagi," suara sang Kaasan terputus-putus.

"Kaasan! Jangan bicara begitu!" bentak Sakura. Ia sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Bukan malah kaget atau apa, wanita berkepala 4 bernama lengkap Haruno Saki ini malah tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya yang cantik jelita ini.

"Kaa…san sudah tak ku…at Saku…ra,"

"Tidak!"

"Sakura, ru…mah kita memang di sita. Dan kaasan juga akan pergi, tapi kau harus tetap kuat dan menjalani hidup. Kaasan sudah menitipkanmu pada keluarga Uchiha. Jadi kau akan tinggal bersama mereka Saku…ra. Ingat, apapun yang mereka perintah, kau harus jalani. Karna keluarga Uchiha sudah terlalu baik pada kita selama ini…" jelas Saki panjang lebar. Suaranya terdengar jelas. Mungkin butuh tenaga yang besar jika bicara seperti itu.

Sakura makin terisak.

"Aku akan usahakan kaasan tetap-"

"Permisi," potong seseorang dari arah pintu. Memakai pakaian jas yang berwarna hitam. Parasnya sudah menandakan ia sudah berkepala pertengahan umur.

"Ah…Fugaku-san…" gumam Saki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Saki-san, kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Tanya Fugaku dengan nada panik. Ia mulai mendekati kearah Saki dan Sakura.

"Fugaku….san, aku titip Sakura ya….tolong, jaga dia." Kata Saki dengan nada memelas.

"Iya, aku sudah di beritahu oleh pihak menejemen perusahaan. Mereka bilang perusahanmu diperas oleh perusahaan ilegal." Kata Fughaku dengan nada berat.

"Iya. Maka dari itu, to…long jaga putriku ya," Saki mulai terisak. Tapi ia tahan karna ia tak mau anak-nya yang penuh dengan kelembutan ini melihatnya sangat menderita.

"Ku akan menjaganya. Sama seperti aku menjaga putra-putra sendiri!"sumpah Fugaku dengan nada yang di buat sedermawan mungkin. Sorotan matanya terpancar tegas.

"Baik…aku tenang…" kata Saki.

"Sakura…kau akan tinggal dengan anak-anakku. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tak bisa menemanimu. Karna aku terlalu sibuk. Mungkin mereka sedikit kasar, tapi…aku yakin mereka akan baik pada gadis seperti mu," kata Fugaku sambil menepuk kepala Sakura den menatap sendu.

"Kau setuju Saki-san?" Tanya Fugaku pada Saki. Sakura sweatdrop.

"Tunggu! Aku, aku…"

"Sakura, jaga dirimu baik-baik Nak. Turuti smua kemauan keluarga Uchiha padamu. Kaasan…kaasan…sayang padamu Nak," Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Saki menutup matanya perlahan. Dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Kaasan, kaasan! KAASAN! KYAAA! KAASAN!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kaasan-nya yang telah tak bernyawa.

"KAASAN! Jangan tinggalkan AKU! Khu…khu…khu" Sakura mengguncang-guncang tubuh Saki.

"Cepat! Panggilkan dokter!" bentak Fugaku pada Ayame yang masih terisak atas apa yang terjadi.

"Ba…baik!" Ayame pun langsung berlari keluar ruangan memanggil dokter.

Dokter pun telah datang dan memeriksa Saki dengan seksama. Dari detak jantung. Lalu wajah doter itu terlihat frustasi.

Lalu menatap orang-orang. Dan beberapa saat, dokter itu menggeleng lemah.

"KAASAN! JANGAN PERGI!" Sakura benar-benar menggila sekarang.

3 hari kemuidian…

"Nah Sakura, sekarang kita ke rumah paman ya?" kata Fugaku pada Sakura yang masih merenung di sebuah Apartemen yang di sewa oleh Fugaku dua hari yang lalu. Sakura masih tak menjawab

"Sakura, kau harus bangkit. Kau harus bahagiakan kaasanmu yang ada di alam sana," kata Fugaku lagi. Sakura sedikit menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Mendengar kata 'kaasan' Sakura tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Betul! Aku harus maju," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi paman, apakah aku haruis tinggal bersama Itachi dan Sasuke itu?" kata Sakura yang masih dengan nada pelan.

"Tentu, Itachi kan pacarmu Sakura. Jadi tak usah sungkan. Lagipula Paman sudah bilang pada mereka berdua. Dan mereka berdua stuju," kata Fugaku dengan entengnya. Sakura menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan 'Mati saja aku,'

"Ta-tapi,"

"Sakura ayo berangkat. Barangmu telah selesai di kemas." Kata Fugaku. Sakura mendengar seperti itu pun tak bisa apa-apa lagi. 'Lebih baik pasrah dan turuti keluaga Uchiha!'

Dan Sakura pun pergi menuju Uchiha massion.

Sesampai di Uchiha Massion…

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Saat melihat pintu rumah megah yang berhiasi warna putih cerah ini. Lantas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terlintas di pikirannya. Dimana Sakura masih merasakan kemewahan, dimana Sakura kencan dengan Itachi dan diakhiri oleh amukan Itachi, dan juga kejadian yang membuat hidup Sakura jadi sendiri.

Sakura mulai bernolstagia.

"Saku-chan, ayo masuk." Kata Fugaku sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Perlahan, Fugaku mendekat kearah pintu rumah tersebut. Dan mulai mendorong knop pintunya.

Pengelihatan sakura mulai mengelilingi seluruh punjuru rumah. Sepi. Pikir Sakura masam.

Huh, apa yang diharapkan oleh gadis pink ini? Mendapat sambutan dari orang-orang rumah? Ayolah Sakura, sadar. Kau hanya menumpang.

Sakura tampak menatap Fugaku masam. Ia kurang nyaman jika keadaan rumah begini terus.

"Sakura, kamarmu ada di atas. Jadi kau tinggal Naik saja. Mudah kok cara mencarinya, masuklah ke kamar yang bertuliskan 'SAKURA ROOM' Nah, itulah kamarmu. Pintunya terukir oleh bunga-bunga Sakura di sekitarnya. Dan jika kau telah masuk, kau lihat. Kamarmu bercat extra pink dan banyak boneka kelinci dan kucing di sana." Jelas Fugaku panjang lebar. Sakura terlihat mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa tak di antar paman?" Tanya Sakura. Fugaku menarik nafas.

"Paman harus pergi Saku-chan ada rapat penting. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!" kata Fugaku sambil menepuk kepala Sakura penuh kasih sayang. Lalu berlalu. Tapi ia berhenti lagi,

"Oh ya! Itachi dan Sasuke sedang pergi memancing! Jadi kau tunggu saja mereka ya!" kata Fugaku.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia sok kuat di depan Fugaku. Padahal hati kecilnya berusaha berontak atas apa yang terjadi. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Kalau Itachi masih marah, dan juga kalau Sasuke menyiksanya. Kalian belum pernah merasakan rasannya disiksa dua orang lelaki kan? Cepat atau lambat sakura akan merasakannya. Pikir Sakura.

Saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya ia baru sadar, kalau di rumah ini ia sendirian. Rasa enggan menyelimuti dirinya.

Saat ia mulai beranjak naik ke lantai atas…

"Jadi benar kau orangnya ya," kata seseorang dari belakang. Suaranya dingin terkesan sinis. Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia mulai menoleh ke belakang.

Dan….

Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati dua orang lelaki berbadan six pack dan keduanya berambut hitam hanya di balut oleh handuk di pinggangnya. Yang berambut emo menatap dengan Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek. Dan satu lagi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tanpa expresi.

"Bibeh, apa kabar?"

Tbc,

**Hwo~ panjang sekali! Hehehe, aku pengen beberapa page ajah, tapi rasanya nanggung. Jadi beginilah. Panjang kaya kereta. Pada boring ya bacanya? Maaf ya. Memang memboringkan(?) nah buat Kasumi, maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Hhehe, ada Itachi juga, jadi sedih…aku sih pengen buat Sakura jadi maid si Sasuke dan Itachi, biar 3some sekalian!*ditendang saku*(kidding)hm, aku akan Apdet secepatnya fict-ku! Karna mau ujian kenaikan kelas 3!*author sinting bukan blajar malah bikin fict lemon* **

**Lelahku hilang saat membaca seuntai kata dari kalian, dan hatiku senang saat membaca kritikan yang membangun bagi aku dari kalian. Intinya,**

**Mohoooon Riviiiiew! **


End file.
